The Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES) is devoted to developing and using engineering and technology to advance human health and well-being and to building the next generation of biomedical engineers to realize that vision. Innovative technologies are being developed and medical advances are occurring at a rapid rate while global problems are increasing in complexity. In order to keep pace and meet challenges, biomedical engineering must train and develop the best talent and draw that talent from all sectors. BMES is uniquely positioned as a professional society to play an active role in leading the discipline and shaping the future of biomedical engineering. Beyond research and educational presentations, through its Annual Meeting, BMES will provide opportunities for strategic network building, career development and advancement, sharing ideas, recognizing and promoting talent, developing and promoting professional excellence and broadening the participation of underserved and underrepresented groups. The theme of this year's meeting is Bioengineering Innovations to Catalyze Affordable Health Care. The meeting will be held in San Antonio, Texas from October 22-25, 2014. Approximately 4,000 attendees are anticipated for the 2014 meeting based upon previous attendance records and abstract submissions. The main program consists of 19 parallel technical Program Tracks providing over 800 oral presentations and more than 1,500 poster presentations. There will also be a Career Fair for students and Meet the Faculty Candidate Poster Session for early career professionals such as post-doctoral fellows, and a host of professional and social activities, including pre-conference workshops, plenary lectures, and several special events. This year as a tribute to the theme, there will be at least one session on the relationship between biomedical engineering and healthcare economics. This session will include coverage of biomedical device design in the era of the Affordable Care Act, as well as talks on how BMEs can contribute to healthcare savings. This conference proposal seeks funding to support new and existing activities specifically targeted toward younger and junior members, underrepresented minorities, and others who are underserved and under-engaged with the Society. It is expected that these activities will be recurring on an annual basis and will contribute to a comprehensive approach by BMES to ensure development of a diverse technically competent biomedical engineering workforce.